Cheyenne Montgomery
Cheyenne Montgomery '''(nee '''Hart) (Born: May 7th, 1984) is a fictional character in the television series Reba. Description Brock and Reba's oldest daughter, who initially is looking forward to her senior year of high school before learning that she is pregnant. She marries her boyfriend, Van Montgomery, and they move in with Cheyenne's mom, Reba. Cheyenne gives birth to their daughter, Elizabeth, after going into labor on graduation day. At the beginning of the series, she comes across as a typical dumb blonde and is self-centered and irresponsible. However, her intelligence and sense of responsibility improve as she raises her daughter and studies dentistry in college. She is highly sensitive, especially when she is insulted (mainly by Kyra, her younger sister). Cheyenne later helps out at a homeless shelter, improving her shallowness greatly. When she comes to the realization that she is an alcoholic, she's inspired to discontinue doing dentistry for her major, and decides to study counseling for those affected by alcohol and drugs. Triva *She smoked marijuana at Cheerleader Camp *She can be considered an airhead. *She snores loudly. *She is shown to be volatile as seen in Bullets Over Brock when she yells at Van and tells him to stop yelling. *Cheyenne tends to say "damn" and "hell" when she is angry at Van or someone else. * When Van tells her she is turning into her mother, Reba, she denies it but realizes it's true and says "crap"--like her mother does. *She thought Las Vegas was in Utah. *She thought tobacco was a vegetable. *It was announced in "Pilot" that Cheyenne lost her virginity to Van. *Cheyenne went into labor when she was being called to get her diploma at her high school graduation. *She attend Westchester High School in season 1. *She did not know that Eggos were Waffles. *She ate cookies off the garage floor. Occupations ''Dentistry'' Dentistry was her initial major in college due to her father being a dentist. Her mother, Reba, became extremely worried about this career choice, pointing out that dentistry takes eight years to complete and Cheyenne has a tendency to not stick too long in an interest (this came to be true three seasons later when Cheyenne changed majors). ''Volunteer Work'' After taking care of Ruby and her family in the episode No Good Deed, Cheyenne wanted to take up volunteer work, she started working at a soup kitchen cleaning dishes, she eventually started volunteering at a retirement home. ''Drug and Alcohol Counselor'' After she realized that she was an alchoholic, Cheyenne changed majors to counseling so she could help other addicts. Relationships ''Van Montgomery Cheyenne married Van in the beginning of their senior year after she became pregnant. Their marriage is occasionally rocky but very loving. They have a daughter named Elizabeth, and are currently expecting a son. Michael Michael appears in Flowers for Van. Michael is one of Elizabeth Montgomery's friend's father whom likes Cheyenne Montgomery, which makes her husband, Van Montgomery extremely jealous. He has had a picnic with Cheyenne with champagne. Quotes *"Alright guys, my special pre-race meal is almost ready, I just have to wait until the meat stops boiling." - The Great Race *"Shut up, Van." *"Shut up, Kyra." - Multiple episodes *"Shut up, Jake." -Pilot *"I'm not a cheerleader, I'm on drill team!" *"Mom, is that what ''you're wearing?" *"I'm gonna kill you!" - Pilot *"Van do you hear what I'm saying? Stop yelling!" (Yelling at the top of her voice.) *"I am not turning into my mom, you mo-ron!" *"Craaaaaap!" *"Spell 'no'." *"Well you got why-you-such-a big-jerk-arrhea." - Calling the Pot Brock. *"You know I should have never married and bought a house with you! *"ME I was robbed!" -Cheyenne's Rival. Image Gallery Chey.jpg Jpeg).jpeg Cheyenne-and-Van-cheyenne-and-van-montgomery-2924699-322-400.jpg Pilot.PNG (1)56153 1 3-x600.jpg (1)56157 1 4-x600.jpg Reba-serie-tv-82-g.jpg (1)56163 1 2-x600.jpg (1)58174 1 5-x600.jpg Reba-tv-18-g.jpg Aaafsc1.jpg Tumblr m3jo4o4TOF1rujbhyo1 500.jpg Snapshot 1 (6-18-2014 2-54 PM).png 141718.jpg Lost.jpg 169942396 JoannaGarciaRebaS05E06 avi snapshot 01 17 2011 05 11 23 07 16 122 825lo.jpg 170327589 JoannaGarciaRebaS05E06 1 122 463lo.jpg MV5BNzI3Njg1ODc4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjgyNjI5NA@@ V1 SX640 SY520 .jpg Heart.jpg MV5BMTMxOTc2ODI2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDgyNjI5NA@@ V1 SX640 SY427 .jpg Snapshot 1 (4-26-2014 1-22 AM).png Reba36 L.jpg 1dac98b577d2f1302fe38d0f0646b7c0--joanna-garcía-cheerleader.jpg IMG_20171225_221545_278.JPG joanna_garcia_reba01_CA4fytY.sized.jpg Cheyenne 1 (1).jpg Cheyenne 2.jpg Cheyenne 3.jpg 8003b974301173ed678c84be51486092.jpg|Cheyenne with husband Van Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Westchester High Category:Montgomery Family